Creer o no creer, esa es la cuestión
by Leiru
Summary: Bella es un chica de quince años, guapa, lista… Podría tener a cualquier chico, pero ¿qué pasaría si el chico con el que ella sueña tiene diez años más? ¿Su historia acabará bien?
1. Prefacio

Creer o no creer, esa es la qüestión

Aún recuerdo esos ojos vacíos. Su pelo oscuro con el cual jugaban mis dedos a entrelazar sus mechones unos con otros. Su sonrisa perfecta con que utilizaba descaradamente para hacerme sonreír. Recuerdo despertar en sus brazos cada mañana rozando mis hombros con el perfil de sus labios. Esas encantadoras palabras susurradas en mi oído para hacerme callar cuando me enfadaba. Sé que no le merecía, que era demasiado para mí, pero le amaba, y en el fondo, sabía que él también me amaba. A veces sentía que me esquibaba y se excusaba diciéndome que debía alejarme de él, que una niña inocente como yo no debería meterse en líos peligrosos con un tipo así. No le entendía muy bien, o no quería entenderle, y yo me cabreaba y reñíamos, las discusiones de las cuales siempre acababan en que yo le recriminaba su comportamiento porque era diez años menor que él. Le tiraba en cara que si le parecía una cría estúpida podía irse a hacer puñetas, porque nadie le había obligado a quererme. Después de cada inútiles pero cada vez más reiteradas discusiones me calmaba diciéndome que no me preocupara, que cada vez que me comiera el coco por cualquier decisión, cuando necesitara un hombro donde llorar, alguien a quien amar, él estaría ahí, apoyándome. Un día sin avisar se fue, como quien deja de reír al pasarle algo malo, de repente. ¿Por qué me dejaste, aquí tan sola, queriéndote como el primer día? Pensaba que estábamos bien juntos, que esas frases de amor eran verdaderas, y no una falsa ilusión de mi imaginación. Pasaron tres años y lo volví a ver. Estaba con una mujer de su misma edad, de veintiocho años. Entonces, ¿y esas palabras que usaba para apaciguar mis miedos? Todas mentira. Pero no sentía odio, sentia rabia, traición, admiración por haberme mentido y haberse ido de rositas como nadie se había atrevido antes a hacerlo. Pero si tuviste ese valor para dejarme sin explicación, ¿por qué no me lo aclaras? ¿Por qué no me dices a la cara qué estuvo mal? ¿Acaso no te atreviste a decirme que era una mocosa para ti, que nuestra relación no tenía futuro? ¡Mentiroso! ¡Cobarde! En ese entonces yo sólo era una chiquilla de quinze años, pero te quise como nadie pudo hacerlo, por una vez no estuve más segura en mi vida de que estaba enamorada. Esa tarde nos cruzamos por la clara calle del Pintor Sorolla. Esos ojos negros caminaban a tu lado, cogidos de tu mano. Habías cambiado, pero a la vez yo también, hecho que hizo que no me reconocieras a primera vista. Yo, sin embargo, aunque hubieran pasado años y más años te hubiera reconocido como si fueses yo misma. ¿Qué sería lo que hizo alejarte de mí? ¿De tan poco te serví? Al poco de pasar cerca de ti, me encaminé a sentarme en un banco mientras bebía de un bote de coca-cola. Tú te giraste y te quedaste mirándome mientras esa mujer se interesaba por un escaparate de ropa. Sospechabas si compartía esa mirada contigo, pero yo la disimulaba mirándote a través de mis gafas de sol. Sé que hubo algo, una conexión, una especia de chispa.Y entonces es cuando, a partir de ahí, supe que empezaba el juego.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo**

Todo esto empezó una noche de verano, yo aún tenía 14 años pero dentro de dos meses cumplía los quince. Había quedado con unas amigas para ir a una discoteca. Al poco de llegar, las cuatro ya se habían enganchado a algún tipo; a mí no me apetecía especialmente. Estaba un poco aburrida de siempre los mismos, infantiles salidos que se creen unos supermanes expertos en todo. Al cabo de un rato decidí seguir con la rutina y liarme con uno; bastante mono de cara y normal de cuerpo, normal para su edad. Al pasar media hora me cansé de él; era como me esperaba, como los demás, demasiado inmaduro para mi gusto. Al atravesar el lugar e ir hacia una de mis amigas que estaba sola en la barra me fijé en el guitarrista del grupo que estaba tocando en el escenario. Me estuvo mirando varias veces; por su aspecto presentí que tenía unos cuantos años más que yo, pero era bastante atractivo y cada vez mi mirada se desviaba más a él. Intentaba disimular, pero para entonces, Alice, mi amiga, ya se había dado cuenta.

-¡Eh! ¡Que se te salen los ojos!

-¿A mí? Qué va, sólo observaba el grupo.

-Si, ya, el grupo… A ti te gusta el guitarrista.

-¡Qué dices, porfavor! Pero si me sacará como mínimo cinco años.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? El amor no tiene edad. Si dos personas se gustan… ¿Qué importa lo demás? ¿No sigue siendo amor?

-A ver, ¡que no siento amor por ese! Siempre metiendo cizaña.

-Tú verás. Si le dejas escapar luego puede que te arrepientas.

-¿Dejarle escapar? ¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? ¿Por qué voy a tener que ir yo detrás de un tío? Prefiero que venga él si quiere algo, si no aire. Me parece genial que las chicas también den ellas el 'primer paso', pero no es mi estilo.

-Vale, vale. Pues yo me voy que acabo de ver a uno…

Yo seguí en la barra bebiendo como una idiota, observando cuánta gente entraba y salía. Estaba tan ausente del mundo real que ni me enteré de que el grupo de música había dejado de tocar. De pronto noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y pedía algo, no me enteré el qué. Era el guitarrista.

-¿No bailas?-preguntó de imprevisto- Qué raro que una chica como tú esté aquí sola.

-¿Perdona? Si no bailo es porque no quiero, y ¿cómo es una chica como yo?

-Pues como todas, que van arregladitas para ver si les entra algún tipo, y encima si lo hacen os quejáis, como si no fuérais vosotras las que vais provocando…

-Creo que hemos empezado mal, y para no cabrearme más, me voy.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando él vino corriendo tras de mí.

-¡Espera! Lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención, no he tenido un buen día. No me gustaría que te fueras sola a casa, es peligroso.

-Uy, vaya… Es peligroso. ¿Y te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué? Si soy una chica como las demás.

-No, verás… -intentó decir rápido para que no me fuera- últimamente pasan cosas… malas.

-¿Malas? ¿Es una broma? Dime que sí porque vamos…

-No, no, en serio, hay robos, violaciones…

-Correré el riesgo. Seguro que aquí dentro puede pasar lo mismo y más.

-¡No!-me agarró del brazo fuertemente- No te vayas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Me estás haciendo daño, suéltame!

Me soltó arrepentido y me recogió el bolso, que se me había caído del susto.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte daño. Es lo que menos querría-dijo entre dientes.

-Tengo que irme.

Y me fui sin despedirme, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Aunque estaba a dos manzanas de mi casa, con el miedo que me metió aquel guitarrista grosero, llamé a un taxi. En cinco minutos estuvo aquí, y en otros cinco estaba ya en mi casa. Cuando me acosté escuché ruidos extranos cerca de mi ventana y no conseguí conciliar el sueño. Con el miedo en el cuerpo llamé a Alice, estaba nerviosa y necesitaba escuchar la voz de alguien conocido.

-¿Alice?-aún estaba en la disco.

-¡Hey, Bella! ¿Ya te has ido a casa? Pero tus padres no estan, ¿no? ¿Por qué te has ido sola?

-Bueno, yo… No me apetecía quedarme más allí, y sí, estoy sola, ya te dije que hasta pasado mañana no vendrían del crucero.

-Ah sí, no me acordaba. ¿Pero por qué no te has esperado a alguna de nosotras? ¿No te ha dado miedo?

-No, bueno, sí… un poco. Pero no pasa nada, intentaré dormir y sino me pongo alguna peli y ya está.

Mientras hablábamos, a parte de la música y del ambiente de una discoteca, se escuchaba a alguien muy cerca de ella hablar.

-Bella, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo, te lo paso.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

-Hola, eh… ¿Bella, no?-dijo el guitarrista de esa noche- ¿Llegaste bien a casa? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿No ves que no? Sino no creo que estuviera aquí… ¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto de mí?

-No, por nada… Es que como no me dejaste acompañarte me sentía culpable por si te pasaba algo.

Entonces se escucharon más ruidos cerca de la puerta de mi casa. Yo estaba poniéndome histérica y sólo podía hablar con esa voz entrecortada que se le pone a uno cuando está nervioso, y yo, estaba a punto de gritar del miedo.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, pásame a mi amiga-intenté decir rápidamente- ¡Ah!

-¿Qué pasa?¿Estás bien?

-Creo que hay alguien… ¡Alguien que quiere entrar en mi casa!-pude decir entre lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, en cinco minutos estoy alli.

Y colgó, y yo me tranquilicé por unos segundos, pero de pronto siguieron esos ruidos cada vez más seguidos y más fuertes. Yo tenía miedo hasta de mirar por la ventana y saber qué pasaba; sólo pude meterme entre el hueco de la pared y mi cama y taparme con la manta para sentirme más segura. Al cabo de poco cesaron los estruendosos ruidos, pero sólo para preocuparme más. Noté unos pasos… dentro de casa. Cada vez temblaba más, sentía el sudor del miedo recorriéndome el cuerpo, presentía lo peor. De pronto se abrió de un golpe la puerta de mi cuarto, y una milésima de segundo antes de que pudiera estallar a llorar, alguien dijo mi nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Edward**

-¡¿Bella?! Dime que estás bien.

Al reconocer su voz salí de un salto de mi escondite y sin parar de llorar me tiré a sus brazos. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y a pesar de no conocerle, era lo más conocido que tenía cerca en ese momento.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-alcancé a decir- De verdad, gracias.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo. Ahora descansa, ¿vale?

-¿Qué era? ¿Qué pasaba?

-Nada… Eran unos mindundis merodeando a ver qué encontraban. Al verme llegar se han ido; tranquila, ya no volverán.

Pude serenarme un poco al decirme que no volverían, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente recuperada.

-Es curioso… siempre que tenemos miedo nos tapamos con la manta, como si un trozo de tela sólo por cubrirnos nos vaya a proteger de cualquier peligro, y sin embargo es una reacción que tenemos desde bien pequeños, nos sentimos más seguros.

-Sí… No pude evitarlo-me sentía un poco incómoda agarrada a él, me hizo sentir como una niña pequeña. Me senté al borde de la cama.

-Oye…-dijo sentándose a mi lado- Perdón por lo que te dije en la discoteca. No eres como las demás, ni mucho menos. Eres especial, y eso se nota sólo con mirarte a los ojos.

-Gracias… Pero eso no importa.

-A mi conciencia sí.

-Bueno, pues quédate tranquilo.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche contigo? No podría dormir pensando que te pudiera pasar algo más.

-¿Cómo?-dije medio riéndome, medio seria.- Si ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

-Es verdad, qué maleducado. Me llamo Edward.

-Oh… Bonito nombre. Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Me miró riéndose. Cuando me miraba sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía evitar la sensación de que me ahogaba en esos dos mares que tenía por ojos.

-Unos cuantos más que tú.

-Ya, eso lo suponía, pero ¿cuántos, veinte?

-Un poco más-dijo sacando una sonrisa.

-¿Veintiuno? ¿Veintidós?

-Veinticinco.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tienes diez años más que yo? No aparentas tanto.

-Créeme, tengo unos cuantos más que tú.

Se rió a carcajadas. Yo no sabía cómo sentirme ni qué decir, encima había perdido la noción del tiempo y ni me acordaba de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

-Bella, se ha hecho bastante tarde, deberías dormir.

-Eh, sí. ¿Tú dónde vas a dormir?

-No te preocupes por mí, aquí estoy bien-señaló el sillón al lado de mi escritorio.

Enseguida me dormí y sobre las siete de la mañana me desperté. Edward estaba despierto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3:Dudas**

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

-No, no. Qué va.

-Dime que no has estado toda la noche despierto.

-No, bueno… teniendo en cuenta que cuando te acostaste eran las cuatro de la madrugada, sólo he estado despierto tres horas más que tú.

-¡Debes estar súper cansado! Ven, mejor que te tumbes en mi cama y duermas un poco. No pasa nada, mis padres no vienen hasta mañana, y seguramente muy tarde.

Se levantó y rápidamente fue hacia mi cama, pero no me dejó levantarme. Se tumbó a mi lado y me miró directamente a los ojos. Sonreía, como lo hacía siempre, almenos desde que lo conocía.

-¿Qué haces?-dije un poco aturdida- Así no dormirás.

-Prefiero pasar toda una noche en vela y aprovechar mejor el tiempo mirándote.

Me quedé sin palabras, no lo entendía. Cuando recuperé el sentido pude decir unas palabras.

-¿No has dormido en toda la noche, bueno, las tres horas que hemos estado aquí, por mirarme?

-¿Te servirá de algo si te contesto? Me resulta más agradable mirarte, siento que no malgasto el tiempo.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que notaba su respiración en mi rostro. Me quedé quieta, no podía mover ni un músculo. Me pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro y me tocó el pelo. Mientras hundía sus dedos en mi cabello lo miraba con duda, como si no hubiera visto nunca el cabello de una mujer. Al darse cuenta de que le miraba me devolvió la mirada. Se acercó a mis labios. Apenas los rozó cuando de repente me eché hacia atrás y me levanté mirando a otro lado. Él siguió en la cama, en su postura inicial, girado hacia la izquierda, callado, serio, mirando a la nada.

-Será mejor que me vaya-dijo al poco rato.

-Como quieras. Pensaba que podrías dormir aquí.

-No creo que sea buena idea, cuanto menos cerca esté de ti, mejor.

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué dices eso?¿He hecho algo malo?

-No, tú no eres el problema, el problema soy yo.

Se marchó, y por desgracia no lo volví a ver hasta el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando menos lo esperaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Sorpresa**

Estaba todo preparado: la música, los regalos, los invitados… Pero aún me faltaba algo.

-¿No te quejarás de cumpleaños, eh? Lo tienes todo y todo preparado, va a ser genial.

-Bueno, genial genial…

-¿No me digas que aún estás con lo del músico ese? ¡Por favor, fue sólo una noche! Lo más seguro es que ni se acuerde de ti, habrá hecho lo mismo con más chicas.

-Ya… tienes razón. No sé, es que pensaba que después de este tiempo… no sé, pensaba… pensaba que lo volvería a ver. No sabes cuántas noches he soñado con verle otra vez. Soy una idiota, tengo la culpa por lo que pasó. Seguro que si no me hubiera apartado cuando me iba a besar… seguro que hubiera seguido viéndole, y quién sabe.

-Va, tranquilízate, no tienes la culpa, ¿vale? Hoy es tu día y no se va a fastidiar. Vas a estar feliz y no te vas a preocupar de nada, que ya me encargo yo de todo, tú solo limítate a ser feliz.

Menos mal que tenía a Alice. Era mi mejor amiga, siempre me ayudaba con todo, fuera lo que fuera. Prefería que los demás fueran felices antes que serlo ella, aunque para eso ella no tuviera que serlo. En especial, me ayudaba más a mí. Quería a todos sus amigos, pero sé que yo era su favorita. Me protegía como si fuera su hermana. Eso me reconfortaba.

El día pasó rápido, la fiesta estuvo genial y yo me lo pasé estupendamente, pero sabía que no lo había sido todo para mí, no como hubiera querido. Eran las nueve de la noche y ya se marchaban todos. Alice y yo recogimos todo, y a y media ya lo teníamos todo limpio y en su sitio. Me dijo que fue una gran fiesta y para lo que quisiera que le llamara. Se despidió y me quedé yo sola mirando el cielo. Estaba a punto de entrar a casa cuando alguien me cogió por sorpresa de la cintura y me tapó la boca para que no gritara. No me dijo nada, sólo me tapó los ojos con un pañuelo largo que ni me dio tiempo a ver de qué color era y poco a poco me quitó la mano de la boca.

-¡¿Quién eres?!¡¿Qué haces?!

-Shhhh-fue lo único que escuché.

Me guió largo rato hasta algún sitio que sin ver no podía adivinar. Le pregunté varias veces qué quería, qué hacia y quién era. Me estaba asustando, no estaba segura de quién podría ser y tenía miedo de que fuera un loco psicópata que me iba a secuestrar, y luego, como en las películas gore, cortarme a cachitos.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo quitándome el pañuelo.

Lo primero que pude ver nada más quitarme la venda era un cielo oscureciéndose con una luna llena difuminada y unas estrellas brillantes estampadas en ese fondo azul. Luego, lo segundo que vi y que me encantó puede que aún más, fue la playa con la arena, pisándola.

-E-es precioso.

Le miré a los ojos, que tenía la sensación de que era un imán hechizado para mí, y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cómo has podido? Después de dos meses sin dar señales de tu existencia apareces el día de mi cumpleaños y me ''secuestras''. ¿Crees que ésa es forma de arreglarlo?

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Verás, yo… yo no debería haber venido, no debería volver a verte, pero no podía aguantar más sin estar contigo, sin verte a ti. No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado desde aquella noche, ¡ni te imaginas las veces que he pensado en ti!

-¡Tú si que no tienes ni idea! Te vas de mi vida como si nada, ¡pensaba que no te importaba, que te habías olvidado de mí! Todos estos días soñando que vendrías a verme, me pedirías perdón y estaríamos juntos. Y vienes hoy, el día que cumplo 15 años. ¿A caso has venido 'hoy' por algo en especial?

-Sí, sólo quería volver, y me parecía genial hacerlo este día. Así tener una excusa para verte, tu cumpleaños, y no tener tan mala conciencia.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?¿Por qué ibas a tener mala conciencia por verme? No entiendo nada… ¡no te entiendo!

Mientras me ponía histérica por lo que acababa de oír, me cogió de la cara y me miró a los ojos hasta que no pude resistir tranquilizarme. Sus ojos eran mi paz. Luego me besó.

Estuvimos toda la noche en la playa, abrazados, mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía más bien que nunca, pero a la vez tenía un inmenso miedo, miedo a volver a perderlo, tenía el mal presentimiento de que se volvería a ir y esta vez quién sabe si volvería a verlo. Tenía pánico de abrir los ojos y que ya no estuviera, pero afronté el miedo y los abrí. Di un suspiro, aún estaba ahí, me sentí aliviada. Le abracé fuerte por si se le pasaba por la cabeza irse, así le resultaría más difícil, y yo no se lo permitiría.

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo extrañado.

-Mejor que nunca. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que me has agarrado tan fuerte… pensaba que pasaba algo.

-Bueno… algo sí pasa. ¿Te vas a volver a ir? Dime que no por favor, porque no podría soportarlo.

No me contestó, y eso me puso más nerviosa. El corazón me iba a mil, los labios me temblaban y se notaba mi respiración muy fuerte y seguida. Me miró y parecía que viera el miedo en mi mirada. Me besó en la frente y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, tú no te preocupes por nada. Voy a estar contigo, ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien.

Eso frenó mi temor, pero por otra parte me inquietaba, sentía que pasaba algo, que ocultaba algo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Regalo**

Se hicieron las diez de la mañana y decidimos volver. Como mi casa estaba cerca estuvimos allí enseguida. Íbamos de la mano, y yo le apretaba la suya fuertemente.

-Bueno…

-¿Te vas?

-Bella… llevamos como doce horas juntos. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sólo quiero que no te vayas como la otra vez, ya sabes… sin volver.

Sin soltarme de la mano me volvió frente a él, y con la otra mano me levantó la cara hacia él y luego apartó unos mechones del pelo que me caían a la cara.

-Sólo confía en mí y te haré todo lo feliz que pueda.

Le miré y sonreí forzadamente. Subimos los escalones hasta mi puerta y me dio un beso de despedida.

-Dentro de un rato te llamaré.

-Eso espero.

Se marchó y yo entré cabizbaja dentro de casa. Me dí un baño relajante, cerré los ojos y dejé de pensar en todo. De pronto me di cuenta de que sonaba el móvil. Me sequé rápidamente las manos con la toalla que había cogido para secarme y descolgué el móvil.

-¿Edward?

-¿Te parece bien quedar dentro de media hora en el parque de al lado de tu casa?

-Me parece mejor que bien-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ahí estaré.

Colgué rápido como un rayo e hice lo mismo para salir de la bañera y secarme. Corrí hacia mi dormitorio y abrí el armario de par en par. Después de cinco minutos sin decidirme llamé a Alice y le dije que encendiera la cam. Las dos la pusimos y le dije que me ayudara a eligir la ropa. Después de diez minutos mirando la ropa y cambiando los modelos, las dos llegamos a un acuerdo: una camiseta blanca, de manga corta, larga con un estampado negro y unos shorts vaqueros. Como calzado me puse unas sandalias de vestir, me recomendó un peinado original y bonito y me ayudó a escoger los pendientes y el collar. Le di las gracias, me deseó suerte y nos despedimos.

Llegué al parque, cinco minutos tarde, y allí estaba él, guapísimo, con un sombrero tipo fedora negro, una camiseta blanca con un chaleco gris, unos vaqueros con un cinturón decorado como si fuera las teclas de un piano, una corbata sin ajustar negra y unas gafas de sol. Estaba increíble.

-Vaya, estás radiante-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Tú si que estás tremendo-pensé.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-hizo un gesto de niño bueno y me cogió hacia él.

Le miré notando que me debían brillar los ojos de la emoción y sin responderle le cogí su sombrero y me lo puse, luego la corbata y por último las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me queda?-dije vacilando.

-Estás perfecta, menos esto.-me quitó con cuidado las gafas de sol- Sería un castigo no poder ver tus grandes ojazos.

Me sonrojé y miré al suelo. Caminamos por el parque. Estaba lleno de niños y niñas pequeños, con sus padres; también habían ancianos sentados en los bancos a la sombra. Llegamos a un sitio del parque donde había una pista de patinaje, y apoyado en una barandilla había un joven tocando la guitarra y, al parecer, cantando entre dientes alguna canción, seguramente compuesta por él. Edward al ver que me interesaba por aquel chico, comentó:

-Será un chiquillo al que le acabarán de comprar esa guitarra o un cantautor baratucho no conocido.

-No sé, pero parece que la letra la esté componiendo él. Qué bonito…

-¿Bonito? ¿El qué, componer?

-Sí, no sé, imagino que lo compone para la chica a la que ama y aunque suene cursi, me parece precioso.

-Ahora que pienso… No te di ningún regalo para tu cumpleaños. ¡Qué idiota!

-¿Pero qué dices? Me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo, volver y estar conmigo. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho.

-Sí, pero ningún regalo material al que puedas ver y acordarte de mí en los momentos que no esté contigo; cuando vayas a dormir, recién levantada…

-Edward, no soy tan materialista, por Dios. Prefiero verte y acordarme de ti cuando estás delante, y poder tocarte, besarte… Esos son los mejores momentos.

-Es imposible discutir contigo, es como intentar mezclar el agua con el aceite-dijo riéndose.

Sonreí y seguimos caminando. De pronto en un tramo vino hacia nosotros un niño de unos cuatro años corriendo detrás de una pelota, y en frente de Edward se cayó. El niño empezó a llorar y Edward se agachó para consolarlo. Vio que se había hecho una rozadura en la rodilla por la caída, pero nada grave. Le pregunté dónde estaba su mamá o su papá, y mientras hacía un gesto con la mano derecha para indicarnos el lugar, Edward lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a su madre.

-Muchas gracias, no se hacho nada, gracias.

-No hay de qué, señora. Se ha portado muy bien.

Edward le guiñó el ojo al niño, y éste le dio las gracias con una sonrisa de niño travieso. Caminamos hacia una fuente enorme donde se podía sentar perfectamente, y así lo hicimos.

-Vaya… Así que te gustan los niños.

-Me encantan, son adorables.

-Dios… Eres genial.

-Puedes llamarme Edward-dijo riéndose.

-Mira que eres…-dije sin poder contener la risa.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, me pareció tan largo que se hizo incómodo, así que no pude evitar que se me escaparan unas palabras, lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?-dije como escupiéndolo- E-es sólo porque mis padres se habrán ido ya antes de comer y no duermen en casa; tienen cena con amigos y no sé qué.

-Lo que tú prefieras. ¿Pero vamos ya?

-Espera, voy a ver si aún están o ya se han ido.

Llamé al móvil de mi madre, y después de tres toques lo cogió. Se notaba que había un poco de ruido, como de la carretera, y me dijo que ya habían salido hacía diez minutos.

-¡Bien! Han salido hace un rato. ¿Vamos?

Nos levantamos al unísono y me cogió de la mano. Empezamos a andar hasta mi casa. Abrí la puerta y entramos a mi cuarto. Se tumbó boca arriba en mi cama y yo me senté al lado mirándole. Sin haberme dado cuenta vi que tenía la corbata totalmente desatada. Intenté atarla pero empecé a hacer un nudo como una cuerda y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, así que intenté que Edward no se diera cuenta, pero ya era tarde. Me vio y se rió.

-No vale. Tú eres perfecto, yo ni si quiera sé atar una corbata-dije haciendo pucheros.

-Anda, no refunfuñes. Ven, yo te enseño.

Se dio la vuelta hacia mí y se sentó igual que yo. Cogió la corbata y empezó a atarla con cuidado para no hacerme daño en el cuello y poco a poco para que me diera tiempo a ver cómo se hacía. Antes de que acabara no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos. Él también me miró y a la vez nos besamos. Nos tumbamos en la cama sin parar de juntar nuestros labios, abrazarnos… Estuvimos mucho rato abrazados y sin enterarme me quedé dormida. Sin saber la hora que era me desperté. Edward no estaba a mi lado y empecé a asustarme. Entonces apareció con una bandeja de comida.

-Vaya, ¿ya te has despertado? He hecho la comida, espero que te guste. Son huevos revueltos.

-Me encanta, pero no tendrías por qué haberlo hecho.

Comimos juntos en la cama, y después de recogerlo todo me dijo que se tenía que ir a casa, pero que a la noche volvería para estar conmigo. Llamé a Alice y estuvimos hablando, en mi casa, toda la tarde de Edward. Cuando se hicieron las ocho se fue y yo me quedé esperándole en la cama hasta las diez.

-Por fin has llegado-dije riéndome.

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos?

-Bastante.

-Bueno, pues te traigo un regalito. He traído la guitarra.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, se ve bastante bien incluso desde lejos. ¿Pero para qué la has traído?

-Porque quiero hacerte un regalo 'decente'.

Nos sentamos en la cama y él empezó a tocar. Tocó una canción que no conocía de nada, pero sonaba genial. Pronto supe que la compuso él… para mí. Era preciosa. Cuando acabó me quedé quieta, sin poder articular palabra.

-¿Te ha gustado? Desde que me fui a casa después de comer he estado componiéndola, me ha costado bastante decidirme, pero si no te gusta lo entiendo, tendría que haberlo pensado hace más tiempo, pero no sabía que te gustaría esto. También la grabé en un cd, te lo he dejado encima de la mesa.

No sabía qué responder. Me había encantado lo que había hecho pero después de decirle que no era materialista… Me enfadé un poco y me di la vuelta.

-¿Bella?

-Me ha gustado mucho, pero te dije que no soy materialista, ¿por qué también la has grabado?

-Pensé que te gustaría escuchar la canción más veces, pero si te vas a poner así…

-Pues no creo que puedas desenfadarme, así que…

-Claro que puedo, ¿sabes por qué?

-A ver…

-Por el poder de mi mente.

-¿Qué gilichorrada es esa?-le dije volviéndome hacia él con cara de ignorancia.

-Mira: ahora te vas a acercar a mí, te rodearé la cintura y tú mi cuello, y luego, 1, 2, 3…

Y le besé.


End file.
